


Древняя легенда не врет

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Box of Chinese 2021 (Glaziers)



Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Category: Chinese Mythology
Genre: Anal Sex, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Forced Masturbation, Kinks, M/M, Mysticism, Original work - Freeform, Restraints, Squick, Tentacle Sex, Urethral Sex / Sounding, WTF Kombat 2021, Xenophilia, no beta we die like men, Обездвиживание, Сомнительное согласие, ксенофилия, тентакли
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaziers/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chinese%202021
Summary: Ян Мин нашел в детстве необычный жетон, который повлиял на всю его жизнь. И однажды Ян Мин попал в пещеру Куа-фу.
Relationships: kuā fù/omp
Series: WTF Box of Chinese 2021: тексты M-E [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172198
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки WTF Box of Chinese 2021





	Древняя легенда не врет

**Author's Note:**

> "Ксено" не совсем верно описывает то, что происходит.

— Ян Мин, опять тут торчишь? 

Демоны сожрали бы начальника Мо и его туфли на мягкой подошве. Опять подкрался незаметно. Ян Мин даже дернулся от неожиданности, наушник выпал и с тихим стуком ударился о столешницу. Второй и так лежал рядом, как раз, чтобы услышать, если кто-то окликнет его.

— Что там с табличками?

— Все готово, начальник Мо. Все на местах, я дважды проверил, — отрапортовал Ян Мин.

— Ну ладно.

Ян Мин прекрасно знал, что начальник Мо недолюбливал его привычку все свободное время проводить в архивах, но формально придраться к работе не мог. Ян Мин понимал, что доступ в архив для него открыт только пока он безупречен как работник.

Вздохнув и потерев лицо ладонями, Ян Мин осторожно закрыл каталог и отнес его в хранилище. Пора было собираться домой.

Оставляя за спиной громадину музея «Трех долин», Ян Мин подумывал, не заглянуть ли завтра на антикварный рынок? Впереди суббота, и, может быть, в этот раз ему повезет.

Причина, по которой Ян Мин с завидной регулярностью ходил туда, болталась на кожаном шнурке на его шее. Да собственно, она не только на рынок гоняла Ян Мина, она, в некотором роде, определила всю его жизнь. Однажды, еще в детстве, странный жетон, Ян Мин тут же уверился в его крайней ценности. Именно из-за жетона он пошел учиться на археологическое отделение. Ян Мина не останавливало то, что никто не мог подтвердить ему важность находки. Орнамент казался знакомым, но все равно не соответствовал ни одной из эпох или династий. Все преподаватели, к которым он подходил с жетоном, качали головами. 

Иногда, после очередной неудачи Ян Мину казалось: он все это выдумал, и нет никаких узоров и надписей, а есть только случайные борозды на куске бронзы. Однако, достаточно было минуть одной ночи, как его снова охватывал энтузиазм и уверенность в успехе. Раз он нашел доказательство существования неизвестной доселе династии, то и кто-нибудь еще, рано или поздно, найдет. Надо только ждать, искать и не отчаиваться.

  
  


На Чунцинский антикварный рынок стекалось множество артефактов из разграбленных черными копателями усыпальниц и гробниц. Больше было, пожалуй, только в Шанхае. Конечно, действительно ценные предметы так просто не лежали на самом виду, но Ян Мину хватило бы чего угодно, еще одного жетона, самого простого треножника или вазы, только бы увидеть знакомый мотив.

Он брел по торговой улице, лавируя между другими посетителями рынка. Шум, толкотня, чьи-то приторно-сладкие духи, резкие выкрики зазывал, все его раздражало. Ян Мин встал утром в том дурном настроении, когда хочется все бросить, но не решился изменить намеченный план и на рынок поехал. Только бродил больше для очистки совести. Зазывалы не пытались затянуть в свои лавки: каждый знал, что Ян Мину ничего не продашь, он только время займет, да остальных посетителей своими дурацкими вопросами распугает. Так что Ян Мин просто бродил по рынку, пока низкий голос не окликнул его.

— Господин что-то ищет?

Ян Мин даже не сразу понял, что мужчина обратился к нему. Ну какой из него, вчерашнего студента, господин?

— Да так… — вяло отозвался Ян Мин.

— Зайдите, возможно, мы подберем что-нибудь для вас, — мужчина сделал приглашающий жест рукой, и Ян Мин повиновался. Проходя, он вскользь бросил взгляд на хозяина лавки. Тот был высок, статен, длинноволос. Единственное, что не вязалось с общепринятыми канонами красоты, это рот — слишком широкий и слишком тонкие губы.

Зайдя внутрь и оглядевшись, Ян Мин понял, что никогда тут прежде не был. Это было странным, уж он знал каждую лавку, каждый киоск на этом рынке. Хмыкнув про себя, он медленно прошел вдоль полок и, вдруг, увидел именно то, что искал долгие годы.

Треножник или даже почти горшок, настолько ножки были крошечные. Темная, покрытая патиной бронза и те же борозды, что на его жетоне! Ян Мин схватил горшок и передвинулся ближе к свету, чтобы получше рассмотреть узоры.

— Боюсь, этот слишком дорог для господина, но я могу предложить ничуть не хуже, и даже в лучшей сохранности. Вот, взгляните.

Ян Мин, привычный, что на него стараются не обращать внимания, обернулся и кроме протянутого ему треножника, заметил, что магазинчик совершенно пуст. Этот торговец и впрямь новичок, раз принял его за потенциального покупателя.

— Откуда он? — спросил Ян Мин, ликуя внутри.

— Из гробницы, — мужчина ответил с такой интонаций, как будто это все прояснит.

— Из какой? — настоял Ян Мин.

— Из затерянной.

Ян Мин вздохнул и сосчитал до десяти.

— Послушайте, я не собираюсь искать эту гробницу, посмотрите на меня. Я что, похож на Лару Крофт? Я всего лишь ищу информацию об этом периоде.

— Зачем вам это?

— Однажды я нашел вещицу с таким же узором, — Ян Мин ткнул пальцем в борозды.

— В самом деле? — мужчина смотрел на него немигающим взглядом. — Что же это за вещица?

— Жетон.

Ян Мин не собирался показывать его и говорить больше, чем сам владелец лавки готов ему рассказать. Он начал крутить горшок, рассматривая, однороден ли орнамент по всей окружности. И обнаружил кое-что интересное.

— Это человеческая фигура?

— Не совсем, приглядитесь внимательнее.

Ян Мин последовал совету и стал присматриваться, щуря глаза. Кажется, слишком скудное освещение сыграло с ним злую шутку, Ян Мину показалось, что линии пришли в движение, но стоило моргнуть, и все стало по прежнему.

— Вы это видели? — Ян Мин обернулся к застывшему мужчине. — Нет, конечно, о чем я.

— Как вьются змеи? Конечно, видел.

— Мне не показалось? — осторожно спросил он.

— Разумеется, нет. Впрочем, в этом нет ничего удивительного, — мужчина пожал плечами. — Некоторые люди способны различить знаки. Так бывало во все времена.

— Какие знаки?

— Ты, наверное, не очень умный, да, господин? Божественные знаки, те, что большинство принимают за царапины, но некоторые <i> _ видят</i> _ . 

— Я пересмотрел множество каталогов и архивов, но нигде не видел подобных орнаментов. У меня нет ни одной идеи, к чьему культу относятся эти вещи.

— Еще бы! Люди для этого приложили немало усилий. Сжигали старые книги, переписывали легенды, снова сжигали, снова переписывали. Уж ты должен об этом знать, раз интересуешься археологией.

— Да, вы правы, — невесело согласился Ян Мин.

— Но кое-что уцелело.

— Вроде этого горшка и моего жетона?

— И не только.

— У вас есть еще предметы из той гробницы? — обрадовался Ян Мин. Быть может, если он получит в свое распоряжение больше изображений, то сможет наконец определить культ.

— Нет, предметов нет, но есть поверье.

— Про что?

— Про то, что если на черную луну окропить алтарь, то явится сам внук владыки подземного царства, — сказал мужчина и довольно улыбнулся. Улыбка у него была не очень приятная, наверное, из-за широкого рта. И глаза слишком светлые по местным меркам. Может, в предках кто-то из светлоглазых европейцев затесался?

— Куа-фу*? Но это же совсем не похоже на культ Куа-фу, — Ян Мин поднял горшок к самым глазам и снова вгляделся в узор.

— А ты давай, еще сожги пару трактатов, — съязвил мужчина, — и будет еще меньше похоже.

— Значит, алтарь. А где он?

— В пещере.

— А пещера? — Ян Мину снова казалось, что линии начали двигаться.

— А самому подумать?

Ян Мин оторвался от линий и вернул горшок на место. Покупать он его, разумеется, не собирался.

— Куа-фу живет далеко на севере, у подножия Чэнду-цзай-тянь, где располагается вход в подземное царство.

— Неплохо. А дальше?

— Гуйчэн*?

— Видишь, все не так сложно оказалось.

— То, что в Фэнду* построили Город Демонов, еще ничего не значит. Я бы больше на Тайшань* поставил.

— Невежда, — недовольно фыркнул мужчина. — Где ты нашел свой жетон?

— В Чжунсяне, — ответил Ян Мин, и зачем-то добавил, — у меня там бабушка жила, и меня отправляли к ней на летние каникулы. 

— Где именно? — почти требовал мужчина. — Вспоминай!

— Я играл на берегу реки, она изгибается, и я играл между основным руслом и старицей. Наверное, его течением принесло туда. Погодите-ка, Чжунсянь ниже по течению Янзцы, километрах в сорока от Фэнду!

— То есть все-таки похоже, что это Гуйчэн, да?

— Значит пещера где-то в храмовом комплексе или рядом? Но там столько туристов, что ее уже давно бы нашли.

— Ты и правда не очень умный, — покачал головой мужчина. — Помнишь, с чего начался наш разговор? Мало кто видит божественные знаки, но если змеи Куа-фу танцуют перед тобой, то и пещера откроется.

— Так это правда?

— Это только поверье, господин, но ты можешь проверить сам, — расхохотался мужчина.

  
  


В воскресенье Ян Мин проснулся еще засветло. Подскочил на кровати, провел по влажному лбу ладонью. Он не мог сказать, что именно ему снилось: видение ускользало, как змеиный хвост в высокой траве. Припоминал только ритмичный бой барабанов, громкий и оглушительный, как будто их были десятки или даже сотни. Сердце до сих пор колотилось в такт им. 

Ян Мин подумал, что раз так удачно проснулся, то, пожалуй, съездит в Фэнду. Сегодня как раз новолуние. Ребенком он был в храмовом комплексе с родителями, но только один раз. Если на мгновение представить, что странный хозяин лавки прав, и пещера откроется ему, то почему бы не проверить? Нашелся же после стольких лет поисков горшок с таким же орнаментом? 

У Ян Мина не было большого спелеологического опыта, но он точно понимал, что в пещере будет темно и холодно, поэтому захватил толстовку, помимо ветровки, мощный фонарь и не забыл про подходящую обувь. Для посетителя храмового комплекса он выглядел странно, но решил, что охране должно быть все равно, пока он не нарушает правила.

Для начала Ян Мин решил, что можно осмотреть сам Город Демонов, освежить в памяти обтановку. А потом попробовать сунуться в ближайшие горы. 

Мысль была идиотской, Ян Мин прекрасно это осознавал, но был готов рискнуть. Он же ничего не теряет. Как минимум, погуляет по местным достопримечательностям.

Машина бодро завелась, хотя Ян Мин не часто ездил. В Музей было проще добираться на общественном транспорте: не так далеко он жил, да и бои за парковку не любил. Летнее солнце разогнало туман, утренние пробки еще не успели собраться, и Ян Мин быстро выехал на шоссе. Дорогу он знал без навигатора, так что когда движение стало не таким напряженным, включил радио погромче и приготовился к горному пейзажу на ближайшие пару часов. 

Когда высотные здания Фэнду выпрыгнули из-за очередного поворота, Ян Мин понял, что проголодался. Он остановился у первой попавшейся закусочной и заказал лапшу. Пристроился на низенькой табуретке прямо под открытым небом и с наслаждением вдохнул аромат наваристого бульона. Рядом ели рабочие в спецовках, громко смеясь перекидывались какими-то шуточками и ни на кого не обращали внимания. 

— Скажи, братец, а где лучше припарковаться, если я еду в Гуйчэн? — спросил Ян Мин у хозяина забегаловки. 

— На ту сторону переезжай и поднимись чуть в гору левее от моста. Справа все будет забито автобусами и такси.

Ян Мин поблагодарил за подсказку и вернулся в машину.

Проезжая над мутными водами Янцзы, Ян Мин кинул взгляд на зеленый склон, на который лепились храмы и павильоны. Большая каменная голова смотрела на него насмешливо, но Ян Мин знал: упорство приносит результаты, кто бы там что ни думал. Дорога вела на вершину зигзагами. Снизу этого не было видно, все закрывала буйная зелень, но Ян Мин помнил с той детской поездки. Облака скользили низко, почти над самой горой. Он удивился такой перемене погоды, ведь в Чунцине было ясно, когда Ян Мин уезжал.

Найдя парковку, он убедился, что не забыл толстовку и сунул на самое дно рюкзака фонарь. Ян Мин купил билет, недешевый, но что поделать, популярное место, прошел во внутренний двор и взглянул на первые каменные ворота. 

Справа заманчиво уходила вверх линия фуникулера, но Ян Мин решил, что это будет слишком просто. Не Тайшань, конечно, с его семью тысячами ступеней, но Ян Мин хорошо помнил: любой герой сначала должен преодолеть трудности, и только потом получить дар. Он поправил лямки рюкзака и пошел к воротам. 

Туристов, что примечательно, было мало. Ян Мин подумал, что попал в затишье между группами, но потом отбросил эту мысль. Как музейный работник он хорошо знал, что это маловероятно: посетители всегда стремятся равномерно рассредоточиться по территории. Получалось, что ему повезло приехать в такой день. Ян Мин воспринял это как хороший знак и устремился вверх по ступеням. 

Ботинки с рифленой подошвой оказались самой удобной обувью при подъеме по скользким влажным ступеням. В ветвях покрикивали птицы, тягучий туман оседал на листьях деревьев и собираясь в крупные капли, падал на каменные плиты. Тучи постепенно сгущались и становилось все сумрачнее. Людей практически не было, и от этого Ян Мину было немного не по себе. 

Он вышел на совершенно пустой дворик и уперся ладонями в колени, чтобы отдышаться. Все таки подъем давался не так легко, как он рассчитывал. Сказывалась привычка больше полагаться на транспорт, чем на собственные ноги.

Распрямившись, Ян Мин заметил каменный мост. «Мост беспомощности»*, вспомнил он. Туристы развлекались тем, что переходили по нему на другую сторону двора, но Ян Мин миновал его, обойдя двор по крытой боковой галерее. Это все, конечно, глупые суеверия, но если припомнить, зачем он приехал в Гуйчэн, то не следовало ступать на первую переправу мертвых. 

Впереди Ян Мина ждала очередная лестница, и он даже поставил ногу на первую ступень, но боковым зрением уловил какое-то шевеление сбоку. Змея! Голова уже была в зарослях, а хвост еще лежал на светлых плитах. Желтый, довольно длинный. С одной стороны, ничего удивительного: местность тут богатая на добычу, но с другой… 

Ян Мин коснулся раскрытой ладонью груди, где под футболкой висел жетон, и змея дернула хвостом. Что-то заставило его подойти к ней вплотную. Ян Мин не боялся змей, скорее разумно опасался, не разбираясь, какие ядовитые, а какие нет. 

Змея поползла дальше и скрылась из виду, но Ян Мин продолжал стоять на месте. Тогда случилось совсем удивительная вещь: что-то зашуршало, змеиная голова высунулась из травы и уставилась прямо на Ян Мина.

— Ладно, я понял, иду за тобой, — сказал он змее, и убедившись, что во дворике все еще никого, кроме них, нет, раздвинул ветки кустарника и сошел с плит. 

Джинсы тут же намокли по колено от сырой травы, которую никто разумеется не косил на этих склонах. Ян Мин шел за желтой змеей, ориентируясь на мелькающий впереди хвост. Змея уводила его в сторону от комплекса и чуть выше. Через несколько минут стало суше, светлее из-за расступившихся деревьев, и Ян Мин заметил разлом в скале, прикрытый лианами. 

— Мы пришли? — спросил он у змеи, но та исчезла. Ян Мин был уверен, что в разлом она не вползала, он бы заметил.

Ян Мин огляделся: не было видно ничего, кроме буйно разросшихся кустов и деревьев, они закрывали своими кронами и изогнутые крыши храмов, и многоярусную пагоду, и даже насмешливую каменную голову. Но Ян Мин решил, что раз уж он здесь, то проигнорировать такое приглашение и вернуться будет глупо. Что там хозяин лавки сказал? «Если змеи Куа-фу танцуют перед тобой, то и пещера откроется». Имел ли он ввиду только орнамент на жетоне и горшке или реальных змей тоже? «Современный» Куа-фу всегда изображался с желтыми змеями в руках и на ушах, и привела его сюда тоже желтая змея. Пока что Ян Мин не видел противоречий в том, что происходило. Его охватило предвкушение. Неужели это и правда та самая пещера, в которой может явиться Куа-фу? 

Ян Мин медлил, желая продлить это чувство. Не хотелось обнаружить, что это просто трещина, которая никуда не ведет. Но надо было решаться, и он отвел лианы в сторону. Разлом был не широкий, но боком Ян Мин прошел без проблем, даже рюкзак снимать не пришлось. А вот уже внутри Ян Мин вспомнил о фонаре и толстовке. 

Утеплившись, он начал обходить пещеру по кругу: она была большой, с высоким сводом, Ян Мин не решался поднять фонарь вверх, вдруг там летучие мыши или что-то вроде. В пещере он разочаровался с первой минуты: никакое это не жилище Куа-фу. Кто-то разукрасил неровные стены граффити, удивительно, что под ногами не валялись пустые бутылки. Все ясно: местная молодежь использовала пещеру как место тусовки. Ян Мин вздохнул, но решил все же осмотреть ее полностью. 

У дальней стены свисали сталактиты. Приблизившись к ним, Ян Мин заметил небольшой ручей. Он еще раз вздохнул, если бы не граффити, пещера подходила бы под нужную ему полностью: место совпадает, желтые змеи есть, даже источник воды наличествует, ведь змеи, как всем известно, водные существа.

Ян Мин поводил фонарем в разные стороны, в последней надежде выискивая орнамент, и уперся взглядом в плоский камень, лежащий под сталактитами. Прямо как алтарный камень, усмехнулся он. У Ян Мина никогда не было тяги к вандализму, но тут какая-то детская обида взыграла в нем. 

— Окропить, значит? 

Ян Мин припомнил, что мужчина не уточнял, чем именно следовало окропить алтарь. К тому же, он с такой издевкой разговаривал, что Ян Мину нестерпимо захотелось отомстить. Так что он потянулся к пряжке ремня, расстегнул его, потом джинсы, и стянув их на бедра вместе с бельем, принялся дрочить.

Тяжелое дыхание взметалось под высокие своды, отражалось от них и возвращалось к Ян Мину многократно усиленным эхом. Это все оно виновато в том, что Ян Мин пропустил появления змеи. Она выглядывала из-за камня, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями. Ян Мин заметил желтые глаза с вертикальным зрачком, только когда горячие капли спермы упали на камень, и в следующий миг что-то обхватило его и вздернуло в воздух. 

Ян Мин ахнул от тугого захвата на ногах и руках, попытался дернуться, не понимая, что произошло, но ничего не вышло. Держало его крепко. Повернув голову, он едва не заорал: упавший фонарь выхватывал из темноты волнующееся под ним море из змеиных тел, именно они держали его в воздухе. Расширившимися от ужаса глазами, Ян Мин наблюдал, как все больше змей медленно обвивают его руки и ноги, проползают под одежду, щекотно касаются языками. Раздался треск разрываемой ткани, и вскоре Ян Мин остался в одних ботинках. Он снова попробовал вырваться, но проще было остановить асфальтоукладочный каток, змеи были гораздо сильнее его.

Одна из них, обвив Ян Мина поперек груди, куснула маленьким беззубым ртом сосок и пощекотала его языком. Ян Мин дернулся. Он не был силен в биологии, но всегда думал, что обычные змеи так не делают. К первой присоединилась еще одна и принялась покусывать второй сосок. 

Ян Мин вдруг подумал, что если на минуту закрыть глаза и забыть, что все это вытворяют неизвестно откуда взявшиеся змеи, то было даже приятно. Чешуя почти не ощущалась, настолько гладкой она была, тела, в отличие от обычных змей, теплыми. Они сдавливали, гладили, покусывали, терлись. Ян Мин терялся в этих ощущениях. Змеи не делали больно или неприятно, и Ян Мин покорился. Будь что будет. Протестовать бесполезно, в конце концов, он сам призвал их, так что теперь жаловаться? 

Ян Мин ещё успел подумать, хорошо, что он не пролил кровь на алтарь. Легко провести аналогию, к чему это привело бы. После чего закрыл глаза и, расслабляясь, отдался во власть змей.

Один из хвостов, скользнув по бедру, обвился вокруг его члена и сжал. Ян Мин с удивлением понял, что это возбуждает не хуже порно, и вскоре член был снова как каменный от вернувшегося возбуждения. Ян Мин довольно охнул, и к первому хвосту присоединился второй. Они безостановочно скользили, обвивая член спиралью, то поднимаясь до головки, то спускаясь к основанию, сжимали и терлись. Ян Мину даже казалось, что они пульсируют. Он стонал в полный голос, не боясь, что кто-то услышит. Третий хвост он почувствовал, только когда тот плотно обвился под головкой и мазнул самым кончиком по щелочке уретры. 

— О, боги, нет! — закричал Ян Мин, хватанув пальцами воздух, но хвост, не слушая его, скользнул вглубь.

Ян Мина как током пробило, он выгнулся дугой, насколько позволяли удерживающие его хвосты, и замычал сквозь зубы. — О, боги! О, боги!

Но это оказалось не больно, только туго и совсем по-новому. Змеи ласкали его член изнутри и снаружи. Ян Мин почувствовал, что готов кончить, но не представлял как, пока один из хвостов внутри него. Тело скрутила судорога, но наружу не выплеснулось ни капли. Все что позволяли Ян Мину змеи, это загнанно дышать, хватая ртом воздух. Перед глазами расцвели пятна света, зрение плыло, и Ян Мину даже показалось, что стены, размалеванные граффити, стали похожи на храмовые росписи. 

— Пожалуйста! — взмолился он.

На этот раз они послушались, но поняли по-своему: скользнули к мошонке и обвились вокруг, сжимая.

— Нет, не так, — но змеи с новой силой принялись скользить по его члену.

Ян Мин пожалел, что так легко и недальновидно отдался в их власть, но теперь было уже поздно пытаться что-то изменить. Он терялся в ощущениях: укусы, давление, скольжение, этого было слишком много для него, но не для змей, и они придумали новое мучение. То, как они бескомпромиссно потянули его ноги в стороны, Ян Мин почти не заметил. Но то, как один из хвостов принялся разминать вход в его тело, пока кружа снаружи, всего лишь обозначая, что будет дальше, пропустить не мог. Ян Мин попытался сжаться, но это не помогло: длинный тонкий язык легко толкнулся внутрь. У Ян Мина поджались пальцы на ногах, это было настолько же возмутительным, насколько возбуждающим. 

— Мне надо… — выкрикнул он, чувствуя, как очередной оргазм подступает, и змеи сжалились: ослабили хватку на мошонке, выскользнули из уретры, и Ян Мина накрыло ослепительной волной удовольствия. Спину снова выгнуло, эхо отразило довольный крик, все мышцы напряглись в сладкой судороге и обмякли.

Когда Ян Мин пришел в себя, то понял, что еще ничего не закончилось. 

Под подбородком пощекотал раздвоенный язык, и через секунду, его губ коснулся змеиный бок. Ян Мин не понимал, что он хочет, но когда приоткрыл рот, чтобы спросить, внутрь скользнул кончик толстого хвоста. Ян Мин сжал его губами, не решаясь укусить, но стараясь показать, что он против, если хвост попытается добраться до глотки. К счастью, этот хвост понятливо остановился. Но другой толкнулся в его зад по языку, который уже был в нем, и Ян Мин приглушенно замычал. Хвост двинулся назад, но, не выскальзывая полностью, свился в какую-то фигуру, растягивая Ян Мина изнутри. 

Место языка в его заднице занял второй хвост. Наверное, они были совсем тонкие, потому что Ян Мин хоть и чувствовал, как туго натягивается вокруг них кольцо мышц, боли не ощущал. Даже когда к ним прибавился третий. Только кровь шумела в ушах, как барабанный бой, постепенно становясь все громче. 

Вскоре Ян Мин потерял счет, сколько в нем побывало хвостов. Они менялись, постепенно растягивая его, толкались то по очереди, то свиваясь в спираль, как один громадный член, массировали вход. Где-то действительно забили в барабаны. Ян Мин вскрикивал при каждом толчке, но хвост в его рту заглушал крики, превращая их в невнятное мычание, только слюна текла по подбородку. 

Барабаны стучали все громче и ближе, едва не оглушая. Змеи зачем-то приподняли его голову, и Ян Мин, через расслабленный живот, увидел как они шевелятся внутри него, а потом из темноты пещеры на него двинулась совсем огромная змея, размером со взрослого человека. Ян Мин успел заметить ее глаза и разинутую розовую пасть, перед тем как потерять сознание.

  
  


Ян Мин подскочил на кровати от громкого звона будильника, и снова упал на подушки. Сердце колотилось как барабаны из его сна, в ушах все еще стоял гул.

— Приснится же такое, — пробормотал Ян Мин и откинул одеяло.

Ботинки глухо ударились о пол, когда Ян Мин спустил ноги с кровати. Ян Мин замер. Он был полностью обнажен, за исключением тяжелых ботинок, в которых ездил в Фэнду. 

Во сне. 

Или нет?

Ян Мин бросился к зеркалу, чтобы рассмотреть тело со всех сторон: если все, привидевшееся ему, правда, то змеи не могли не оставить следов. Но как ни искал, Ян Мин не заметил ни пятнышка синяка, ни царапины. Он решил отложить до вечера вопрос, почему завалился в постель в ботинках, надо было бежать в музей, начальник Мо не закроет глаза на его опоздание. 

Собираясь, Ян Мин едва не споткнулся о коробку из под диска, все верно, пересматривал на неделе фильм и забыл убрать на место. Расхитители гробниц смотрели на него с обложки суровыми взглядами, даже немного укоризненно, наверное, им было жаль треснувший с угла футляра пластик. Ян Мин дернул головой и подумал, что ему есть что рассказать этим ребятам: совсем не тех опасностей надо опасаться в гробницах.

Быстро собравшись, Ян Мин выскочил в коридор, и хватая куртку, заметил на тумбочке билет в Гуйчен.

— Проклятье! — значит, не сон. Но как это возможно? И как Ян Мин вернулся домой?

В телефоне пиликнул еще один будильник. Его Ян Мин ставил как крайнюю точку, когда надо было выметаться из дома и бежать на работу, и все вопросы пришлось отложить до вечера. 

Музей готовился к открытию временной экспозиции, и сотрудники всю неделю усердно трудились, чтобы успеть подготовиться. На открытие обещали прибыть чиновники из городского управления, и начальник Мо лютовал как гуй, чтобы не посрамить имя музея. Когда, наконец, они перестали дневать и ночевать на работе, таинственное происшествие недельной давности подстерлось в памяти Ян Мина. Он сделал вид, что ничего не произошло, только никак не мог найти ветровку, джинсы и толстовку, в которых ездил в Фэнду. Удивительно, но рюкзак, и даже старенькая машина, были на месте.

Где-то в середине той безумной недели Ян Мин решил, что ему требуется сбросить стресс после работы и пошел в душ. Тесная кабинка быстро наполнилась паром, горячие струи били в плечо, но, как не старался Ян Мин, удовольствия так и не получил. Он даже представлял их юную практикантку: то в сексуальном красном кружевном белье, то в образе стеснительной студентки-младшекурсницы. Член встал, но больше по привычке, и оргазм был какой-то рутинный и тусклый. Когда вода смыла сперму в сток, Ян Мин, наконец, вытерся и лег спать. Даже ужинать не стал. Лежал под тонкой простыней и сжимал зубы от злости. Неужели это все из-за воскресного происшествия?

Еще три недели прошли в обычных делах. Только Ян Мин перестал копаться в архиве при каждом удобном случае. Даже начальник Мо отметил это.

— Ну что, выкинул наконец, свой жетон? — спросил он перед самым новолунием. — Давно было пора. Лучше, знаешь, сосредоточься на Мане. О нем тоже остались лишь крохи свидетельств, но, поверь мне, это принесет больше пользы.

Начальник Мо похлопал его по плечу и попрощался до завтра, не заметив, как порозовели щеки Ян Мина при упоминании царя змей.

  
  


Следующее новолуние выпало на понедельник. 

Ян Мин понял это, когда утром во вторник проснулся весь в поту с все еще грохочущими в ушах барабанами и колом стоящим членом. Теперь-то он мог отличить сон от яви. 

Пару недель он метался между желанием пойти на антикварный рынок, сам не зная зачем, и смущением. Ведь хозяин лавки наверняка знал, к чему могут привести поиски пещеры. Но однажды, неожиданно для себя, подошел к начальнику Мо.

— Можно мне отгул через неделю? — спросил он, не поднимая глаз от пола.

— Что-то случилось? — заволновался тот. 

— Нет, ничего серьезного, просто надо кое-куда съездить. Сейчас не так много посетителей, выставку разбирать только через две недели, и я подумал, что смогу взять один день за свой счет.

— Ладно, хорошо. Надеюсь, ничего не стряслось. Напиши заявление, я подпишу.

Все повторилось в точности как два месяца назад: и практически безлюдный комплекс, и змея, поджидавшая его, чтобы проводить к пещере, но на этот раз она ждала в другом дворике. Зайдя в пещеру, Ян Мин снял одежду и аккуратно сложив, положил ее на рюкзак. Он глубоко вздохнул и взял в кулак член. В этот раз Ян Мин знал, что его ждет, поэтому не испугался открыто приближающихся змей, и того, как они обвивались вокруг его щиколоток, сжимая своими телами, кончил за несколько движений. 

  
  


Будильник привычно разбудил Ян Мина в среду. Барабаны гремели в ушах, перед глазами застыли вертикальные зрачки огромной змеи, а рядом с кроватью лежал рюкзак со стопкой одежды поверх него. 

Ян Мин довольно улыбнулся и начал собираться на работу.

Он понимал, что не сможет отпрашиваться каждое новолуние, начальник Мо заподозрит, что что-то не так. В конце концов, сколько правдоподобных отговорок может придумать Ян Мин? Он пропустил одно новолуние, музей снова готовился к смене экспозиции, и даже подходить к начальнику Мо с вопросом об отгуле было опасно. Но через одно все же сумел отпроситься.

Уже однозначно холодало, листья пожелтели и облетали, усыпая плиты комплекса шуршащим ковром. Поднявшись за вторые ворота, Ян Мин подумал, что змеи могли уйти в спячку, и никто не будет встречать его до весны. Но он упорно продолжал высматривать проводника и когда заметил шевельнувшуюся опавшую листву, присел рядом на корточки. Поворошив сухие листья, Ян Мин заметил родной желтый хвост. Еще бодрствуют, обрадовался он и поспешил за проводником. 

Перед тем как раздеться, Ян Мин коснулся ладонью алтарного камня и прошептал:

— Скоро зима. Я не знаю как добираться сюда без проводника. Так что не обижайся, возможно я не буду приходить до весны.

  
  


Настоящего снега в Чунцине пока не было, но промозглый туман сползал с гор каждый день, деревья давно стояли голые, и только Янзцы продолжала, как ни в чем ни бывало, величественно нести свои воды.

Ян Мин пристроился в кофейне за небольшим столиком с чашкой горячего напитка и свежей газетой. Он настолько увлекся статьей, что не обратил внимания, когда кто-то подсел к нему. Собственно, Ян Мин не возражал: на улице было холодно, а в помещении столиков не так много. 

— Гм… — раздалось из-за газеты, и Ян Мин мгновенно узнал голос.

— Здравствуйте, — он опустил газету и немного напряженно поприветствовал хозяина лавки, — Не ожидал вас встретить снова.

— Не удивляюсь, — согласился мужчина. — Однако, я решил взять все в свои руки.

— О чем вы? — переспросил Ян Мин, не поняв, что тот имел ввиду.

— Подумал, что далековато тебе каждый раз ездить в Гуйчэн, — сказал мужчина и моргнул. На секунду Ян Мин увидел вертикальный, как у змеи зрачок в слишком светлых глазах. — Допивай и пойдем.

— Куда? — спросил Ян Мин в глубине души уже зная ответ.

— Прогуляемся, потом покажу тебе свой дом. Завтра черная луна.

________________

Куа-фу — внук владыки подземного царства Хоу-ту **.  
**Гуйчэн — храм Гуйчэн (Город Демонов). Построен на северном берегу Янзцы в Фэнду.  
Фэнду — город в 172 км от Чунцина.  
Тайшань — гора, входящая в входит в число пяти священных гор даосизма.


End file.
